


Was it you?

by mayzen03



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:22:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22689943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayzen03/pseuds/mayzen03
Summary: The Inquisitor is watching the sunset but currently something or rather someone is on her mind.a little dabble inspired by a prompt list and a few stories I saw on tumbler.
Kudos: 1





	Was it you?

Branwen Lavellan sat on the battlements, half paying attention to the beautiful sunset. The other half was focused on her right hand. She did love sunsets... although currently her thoughts were on those moments before they came to Skyhold.

The dalish elf had collapsed to her knees in the snow holding her right side, as she heard Cullen shout. "There! It's her!" Then Cassandra after him. "Thank the Maker!" She remembered feeling frozen and relieved that she found them. She had been walking for so long. Branwen still recalled the warmth of Cullen's -and the chill of his breast plate- arms, as he gathered her into his embrace after handing her staff to Leliana. She relaxed trying to steal as much heat as she could. Feeling safe in the ex-templar's hold. Branwen could feel her whitish hair under her neck against his shoulder. She didn't have the energy to protest -even if she wanted to- or to move any of her limbs. Not even enough to keep her eyes open. Then everything went dark.

In the moments before the arguing started. Branwen thought she could feel two masculine hands, grasping her slimmer right hand. They had also been gloved in leather. It had been.... soothing and reassuring to feel those hands. She couldn't think of anyone other than Cullen who'd be holding her hand. At the thought she could felt her heart give a hard thump. Branwen knew she found the Commander very attractive. Ever since she had caught a glimpse of him at the conclave before the big boom. While she didn't remember a few moments before entering the same room as the Divine and Corypheus. She did remember everything before that. As Branwen began to hum the Chantry song she heard that Mother Giselle sang at the camp, she felt something brush up against her arm. Looking down she saw the cat that had adopted her sometime after they had settled into Skyhold. Branwen's slim hand scratched under Cadfael's chin. It's amber eyes closed in pleasure. Her indigo -in the right light they took on a purplish tint- eyes gazed at it's ears. She had seen a few cats but this one was different. Cadfael had long tuffs of fur on his ears. Other than being slightly larger than every cat she'd ever seen. He was like any other feline pet she had interacted with. Although really attached to her, since he did follow her back and slept in her bed. Cadfael curled up next to her after he was done with the chin scratch. She gently stroked the soft dark fur.

She started to softly sing an Elven song. Her voice was on the slightly deeper side of soprano. She thought back to that Chantry song. She was remembering how Cullen's singing voice sounded also being surprised by it. As Branwen finished her song she wondered if Cullen found her attractive. Despite his Mage issues which she understood, no one was perfect and infallible. He was a good man. She looked back to her right hand. She could still feel the warmth of what she thought to be his hands. She wanted to hold them again. Branwen thought about the times at Haven where she flirted and teased him. She really enjoyed the bit when she asked about the 'Templar Vows.' She couldn't help but recall how adorable he looked flustered and slightly exasperated. She planned to continue to flirt with the Commander, maybe she'll get the chance to hold his hand to see if it really was him that held her hand. Branwen wants it to be him him. She isn’t quite sure if she was in love with the blond human yet, but... She certainly couldn't get him out of her mind.

She watched the sunset for a little longer. Before turning and slipping off the wall. She decided to peak into Cullen's room before going to finish a few things and then off to bed. Cadfael got up as well and trotted behind her. Branwen made her way to the tower where Cullen's office and room in general since she did happen to see a bed in the loft above his desk. _It's a good thing I took off my boots before I went to watch the sunset._ Patting over quietly, then as silently as possible opened the door to peep in. The Dalish elf blinked once, Cullen had fallen asleep at his desk. His head was settled into the crook of his left arm -his right was straight out- on his desk. Making a motion to Cadfael to keep quiet, Branwen tiptoed into the room. Making her way to him; her lips curved sweetly as she enjoyed seeing the sleeping vestige of the Commander. Glancing at the free hand, she carefully grasped it. He murmured in his sleep but didn't awaken. She thought for a moment, it certainly felt the same as those hands from that night. She rubbed her thumb against the leather covered knuckles. Her eyes focused on the scar that started around his nostril and went through his upper lip. Also taking notice some locks of his blond hair out of place. Unable to help herself she leaned over and gently kissed the bit of scared lip she could see. It didn’t feel too different from the unblemished skin around it against her lips.

"Sleep well, Cullen." Branwen whispered as she tucked the hair back into place. She let go of his hand and backed away after making sure he was still asleep. As quickly and as quietly as possible she fled the room with Cadfael on her heels. Grinning the whole way to Josephine's office then back to her room, making sure that Cadfael was hidden from prying eyes. She doubted anyone would mind, she wasn't going to risk it though. It amazed her how fast she had got attached to the feline. Branwen chuckled to herself. She did have to admit that she did get quickly attached to the people here; caring about them deeply. Despite the fact she was a Mage and a Dalish at that, they trusted her. As she and Cadfael settled on her bed, she looked at her hand again. Branwen knew that Cullen was firmly set in her mind and wasn't going to be leaving anytime soon. As her feline companion nuzzled her side, she didn't mind Cullen where he was. It'll be her little secret for now. She'd tell him eventually and hopefully he'd feel the same. 


End file.
